Algum Dia
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: À noite, ela sempre orava para ter mais um dos sonhos em que ele a visitava, embalando-a em seus braços e murmurando em seu ouvido a promessa que enchia o seu coração de esperança: "Algum dia, de alguma forma, ficaremos juntos". - NejiHina - Prêmio de Yin-Yang pelo 1 lugar no Mutirão NejiHina.


**Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o Itachi e o Neji não teriam morrido... Talvez só o Neji...**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Prêmio do Mutirão NejiHina para yin-yang, pela fic ganhadora do primeiro lugar: "What Are Words".**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Betada por sensei-Arê**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Algum dia**

 **~*S2*~**

Perto dos oitenta anos, Hinata sentia nos ossos, na pele, no corpo inteiro que os anos de lutas cobravam seu preço. E aquele era seu último ano; talvez seu último dia.

Amparada por sua filha mais nova Himawari e sua neta, de dez anos, agachou-se com cuidado no tatame, os olhos perolados observando o seu outro neto, de quinze anos, trocando golpes com o pai, seu primogênito Boruto.

Boruto tinha o cuidado de não ferir o garoto, embora não fosse necessário. O menor era um gênio e cada movimento era calculado. Havia nele muitas semelhanças com o avô materno: o cabelo e olhos negros, a expressão séria e compenetrada quando lutava e a facilidade em absorver o que lhe era ensinado.

Mas, o que Hinata mais gostava era o que o menino puxara do avô paterno. O treino acabou e o neto correu para abraça-la com força, com o mesmo calor e animação que os abraços de Naruto tinham.

— Venci o papai de novo! — Alegrou-se, o sorriso idêntico ao de seu falecido avô.

— Eu vi, meu amor.

— Só porque deixei... — disse Boruto, fingindo-se de ofendido ao aproximar-se da singela plateia.

— Não deixou não! — retrucou o garoto do mesmo modo que Naruto faria.

— Claro que deixei moleque. — Boruto colocou uma mão no cabelo negro do filho e o bagunçou.

O menino bufou irritado e Himawari riu.

— Como estão meus garotos? — Uma voz feminina e firme perguntou atraindo a atenção de todos.

Hinata sorriu para as três figuras que atravessam o pátio do clã Hyuuga. Sua nora, Sarada, esposa de Boruto, a filha mais velha deles, e o marido de Himawari, Shikadai Nara.

Sarada retirou o chapéu de Hokage, deixando-o cair ao receber o abraço empolgado do filho e do marido. Shikadai aproximou-se da esposa e da filha, ambas envolvendo a cintura do conselheiro da Hokage em um abraço carinhoso.

Aquela era a imagem de amor familiar que se desenrolava diariamente na vida de Hinata, desde que aceitara o pedido de casamento de Naruto. Anos de felicidade, amor e carinho, compartilhados com cada novo integrante de seu círculo familiar.

Porém, sempre sentira que uma parte de si faltava e, naquele ano, a sensação duplicava de tamanho toda vez que despertava para um novo amanhecer.

Logo, todos se despediam da distinta senhora para seguir em direção às próprias casas. Recebendo os abraços e beijos, a velha senhora apreciou o momento, pressentindo que seria o último em que veria sua pequena família reunida. Com mãos enrugadas e trêmulas acariciou com amor os rostos dos filhos, da nora, do genro e dos netos, guardando cada pequeno detalhe em sua memória, já um tanto debilitada pela idade.

Desde que enviuvara – dez anos antes –, mesmo contra a vontade dos filhos, retornara para o distrito do clã Hyuuga. Himawari e Boruto, que sempre apareciam no fim de tarde com seus filhos, insistiram para que fosse morar com um deles no começo, mas logo perceberam que a mãe sentia-se melhor e feliz no antigo clã. Hinata nunca revelara o motivo de sua decisão em respeito ao amor dos filhos pelo pai.

A verdade é que, além de ficar próxima da atual líder, sua irmã Hanabi, o clã a conectava as lembranças de seu grande e secreto amor, a metade que lhe faltava, seu primo Neji Hyuuga.

À noite, ela sempre orava para ter mais um dos sonhos em que ele a visitava, embalando-a em seus braços e murmurando em seu ouvido a promessa que enchia o seu coração de esperança: _"Algum dia, de alguma forma, ficaremos juntos"_.

Deitou-se e, tomada pela insônia, repassou sua vida, as alegrias, tristezas, vitórias e perdas. Os olhos cansados umedeceram ao lembrar-se dos dias passados ao lado de Neji, o primo que tanto amara e que morrera por ela, para protegê-la.

Demorara tanto em perceber os sentimentos que nutria por ele e, ainda mais, em notar que era correspondida. Os sinais eram evidentes agora: a devoção dele; o empenho em ajuda-la e anima-la quando era encarada como fracassada pelo clã e por Hiashi; o carinho com que dizia seu nome; o amor refletido em seus olhos, que antes Hinata considerava fraterno. Notara tarde demais... Em um derradeiro e mortal segundo tomara uma decisão impulsiva e selara seus destinos, transformando o que poderia ter sido uma linda história de amor em tragédia.

Amara o marido, muito. Quando ele a pedira em casamento, aceitara, mesmo sabendo que seu amor platônico e idealizado por Naruto transformara-se em amizade, e jamais se arrependera de tê-lo feito. O Uzumaki fora um bom pai e companheiro na medida em que seu posto como Hokage permitia.

No entanto, no coração de Hinata residia um vazio que só Neji preencheria. Talvez por isso, mesmo após a morte de seu primo, sentia que ele continuava ao seu lado, nos bons e, principalmente, nos maus momentos.

Às vezes parecia ouvi-lo e até respondia, o que causava estranheza nos demais. Essa sensação, essa presença onipresente, intensificava quando estava no clã, por isso foi natural sua mudança para o antigo lar quando o marido morreu. Ali até podia sentir o cheiro dele... Como naquele momento.

Abriu os olhos e, sem o menor vestígio de medo, sorriu fracamente ao vê-lo em pé ao lado de sua cama.

— Neji... Está aqui mesmo?

Inclinado na direção da prima, Neji sorriu com carinho.

— Prometi que sempre estaria ao seu lado e sempre estive, Hinata. Em cada dia, momento e instante zelando pela sua felicidade — confessou, confirmando o que ela suspeitava. — E chegou o dia de leva-la comigo.

— Esperei tanto... — Hinata murmurou com voz embargada. Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto envelhecido.

— Eu também. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Venha comigo.

Sem perceber, Hinata apertou os punhos, olhando a mão dele com insegurança. Não era uma decisão difícil partir com ele. Seus filhos tinham a própria família para cuidar, não necessitavam mais dela; ao passo que ela sempre necessitara de Neji. Durante todos aqueles anos – em seus sonhos, e até quando estava acordada – o ouvia dizer que em algum momento, eles ficariam juntos. Ela só tinha que aguardar e viver pelos dois.

E fora isso que fizera. Vivera intensamente pelos dois, pensando nele em cada momento de alegria, aguardando o dia do reencontro. O dia finalmente chegara, mas a insegurança a impedia de agarrar-se à mão que ele oferecia.

— Não consigo... — Hinata murmurou observando o rosto do primo, agora sem a marca opressora em sua testa. — Sinto-me tão velha, fraca e feia...

Nunca fora vaidosa. Mas, ver Neji do mesmo jeito de sua juventude: jovem, vigoroso e belo, despertara esse lado. Seu rosto estava repleto de rugas, o corpo fragilizado pela idade e cicatrizes das lutas ao longo dos anos, o cabelo tornara-se branco e quebradiço, sua pele flácida e ressequida. Não se sentia merecedora da afeição dele.

— Eu te amo. Aos meus olhos, continuará linda para sempre — Neji retrucou, carinhoso. — Segure minha mão, Hinata.

Hinata fitou os olhos claros, como os seus, e engoliu a seco. Luzia nas íris lilases toda dor da separação e da espera que dominara ambos e, mais intensamente, todo amor que lhe dedicava.

Vencendo seus medos, ergueu a mão trêmula e manchada pela idade avançada. Não importava o passado, o ressentimento da infância, a omissão da adolescência e a vida adulta sem o apoio, carinho e amor dele. Finalmente estariam juntos.

Ele apertou sua mão com carinho, o calor e a luz que emanava dele foi envolvendo-a quando segurou a outra mão e a ergueu aos poucos do leito. Hinata sentiu que se libertava do corpo envelhecido, até que ficou em pé em frente à Neji, suas mãos unidas entre eles.

Ele levou suas mãos até os lábios, depositando um beijo casto e amoroso em cada uma. Com surpresa, Hinata viu suas mãos rejuvenescidas, assim como sentia todo o seu ser encher-se de energia e paz. Com curiosidade, voltou os olhos para o leito, vendo seu corpo envelhecido, dormindo o sono eterno.

— É assim que me lembro de você — Neji sussurrou amável, atraindo de volta a atenção dela. — Minha amada Hinata.

Olhando encantada para a face de seu amado primo, Hinata permitiu que ele a abraçasse, a luz ao redor deles aumentando conforme ele abaixava o rosto para selar seus lábios nos dela pela primeira vez.

Deixando-se envolver pelo amor e felicidade transmitidos pelo beijo de Neji, ela deslizou as mãos pelos ombros fortes, subindo-as pelo pescoço dele e acariciando os fios macios da nuca masculina.

Quando o beijo cessou, sorrindo apaixonado Neji moveu para baixo os braços que envolviam a cintura de Hinata, erguendo-a no alto e arrancando um riso de contentamento da mulher.

Maravilhada, Hinata entregou-se a paz e amor que preenchia aquele momento, deixou-se voar para o " _algum dia_ " deles. Chegara o momento e, finalmente, seriam um casal na eternidade da alma.

~*S2*~

 **N/A – Depois de escrever "Nunca vai estar sozinha" imaginei essa continuação, mas a falta de tempo e a preguiça impediram de concretizar o projeto. Mas agora está aqui e com pitadas de fatos do final dado pelo tio Kishi e para uma pessoa super especial, yin-yang, que me emociona toda vez que publica algo.**

 **Espero do fundo do coração que essa humilde fic, um tanto melancólica a principio e fofa no fim, compense a espera pelo seu merecido prêmio e alegre seu dia.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **L. Moon**


End file.
